deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bush Rescue
Bush Recue operates out of a centre next to Burramudgee, equipped with a laboratory, airstrip, training course and various other amenities, prior to the town's destruction in Ty 3. The team not only serves as the elite defence forces of Southern Rivers (being called in during serious crises the regular security forces cannot handle), but as a general emergency and rescue team. As such, Ty and his friends are often tasked to do odd jobs such as deliveries as much as fight off the forces of evil. Battle vs. Kremling Krew (by KevlarNinja) Bush Rescue: 12345 Kremling Krew: 12345 Out on a beach in Australia, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, is leading a group of new Bush Rescue recruits (a Cockatiel, a Wombat, a ﻿Frilled Lizard, and a Koala) on there first mission; looking for buried pirate treasure. The cockatiel is useing a Bunyip mech, Ty is useing his claws, and the rest are useing shovels. There are some weapons lying around, just in case. Meanwhile, from the sea, a Kremling Krew ship is sailing over the horizon. King K. Rool is looking at the beach and sees Ty and the others. He says "Three of you come with me to grab the loot. One of you stay here and make sure nothing happens to the ship." As King K. Rool and his goons row towards the beach, the cockatiel sees them and shouts "Look! Over there!" Ty looks up and looks through a pair of binoculars. "Who on Earth is that?" says Ty. "Gimme thoughs." says the frilled lizard. He looks and says "That's King K. Rool, one of the cruelest pirates around. He's like the Boss Cass of the sea." Meanwhile, on the rowboat, one Kremling pulls out a Portable Cannon and fires, killing the wombat. Bush Rescue: 1234 Ty shouts "OK! This is it!" and motions for the recruits to pick up some weapons. The cockatiel moves the Bunyip over to a Bunyip Mortar. He aims at the ship and fires. Meanwhile, on the ship, the remaining pirate is throwing knifes at a picture of King K. Rool, grumbleing. Suddenly, a mortar round hits the water and knocks him over. Wondering what just happened, a second round hits the ship, blowing both him and the ship to bits. Kremling Krew: 1234 Ty picks up a Infarang and hits the Cannon pirate. Kremling Krew: 123 The rowboat makes it to the beach. One pirate picks up a TNT barrel and lights the fuse. He runs towards the cockatiel, shouting. The fuse soon goes off. Kremling Krew: 12 Bush Rescue: 123 King K. Rool and his last goon chases Ty and the rest towards a nearby cliff. The Koala throws a Boomarang, but it misses. The last goon throws his hook hands at the Koala and hits his target. Bush Rescue: 12 The Pirate laughs mockingly, only to have the boomarang, with no one to catch it, hit him in the head and brake his neck. Kremling Krew: 1 The frilled lizard laughs at this, until K. Rool stops him with a Cutlass to the guts. Bush Rescue: 1 K. Rool corners Ty at the cliff. Ty puts on the Bunyip Gauntlet on. K. Rool tries to stab Ty with his sword, but Ty jumps right behind him. He punches K. Rool in the back. K. Rool stumbles and falls off the cliff...into the jaws of a waiting Great White Shark. Kremling Krew: Ty holds his fist in the air and shouts "BONZA!" Winner: Bush Rescue Experts Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the Bush Rescue won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Australian Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors